Rin Rin Shigunaru
by Yaya07
Summary: Chapter #2  UPDATE!  : In the city of Tokyo, in 2111, the twin robots to feel a love. After a long life together, they felt it. Then, how the story? /a/ Mind to Review? \c\Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ©Crypton Future Media Yamaha Corpotration**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, jelek, abal, OOT, pendek!  
><strong>

**Summary for Story : **_In the city of Tokyo, in 2111, the twin robots to feel a love._

_After a long life together, they felt it._

_Then, how the story?_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Rin Rin Shigunaru =**

**©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**P.S : _Taken__ from the song Rin Rin Shigunaru_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Pada tahun 2111, tahun di mana dunia memiliki perkembangan yang sangat pesat.<p>

Dulunya, manusia hanya bisa menciptakan robot yang masih dalam tingkatan rendah. Sekarang, di setiap rumah, minimal ada satu robot manusia.

Robot tersebut berbentuk manusia dan dikhususkan untuk menyanyi. Mereka sering disebut **Vocaloid **dan **Utauloid**.

Robot-robot tersebut juga memiliki kemiripan dengan manusia. Dari bentuk tubuh, wajah, dan rambutnya pun dari rambut manusia. Hanya, kulit robot tersebut dari bahan sintetis.

Tidak lupa, mereka juga memiliki _Kokoro / _ココロ. Dengan begitu, robot-robot itu bisa merasakan sedih, bahagia, bahkan cinta.

Di sebuah bangunan khusus bertuliskan **Houses Vocaloid**, adalah tempat tinggal lima robot. Bagaikan keluarga, kelima robot itu saling menyayangi dan mencintai.

"_Minna_! Cepat keluar! Kita jalan-jalan. Mumpung kita sedang libur selama seminggu," seru robot pemuda yang memakai syal biru laut. Rambut yang berwarna senada dengan syal itu bergoyang pelan.

"Hore! Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" balas robot gadis berambut _tosca _yang diikat _twintails_. Mata hijau _turquoise _miliknya bagaikan berlian yang mahal harganya.

"I-iya! Tunggu kami!" jawab kedua robot berwarna kuning bersamaan. Keduanya memiliki paras yang sama. Yang membedakan, satunya laki-laki, dan yang satu perempuan.

"Iya iya. Aku baru saja men_charge energy_. Sabar dong," omel robot perempuan lainnya. Tetapi, ia berambut coklat sebahu dan memakai baju merah dan rok senada.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat!" seru pemuda biru dengan senangnya. Lainnya hanya terkekeh pelan.

Lalu, mereka pun jalan-jalan di sebuah taman di pusat Kota Tokyo.

Dengan senang, mereka berlima berjalan-jalan. Gadis _tosca _dan pemuda biru berjalan di depan. Sedangkan tiga robot lainnya di belakang.

Oh iya, pemuda biru itu bernama Shion Kaito. Ia pemuda tertua di antara mereka berlima. Ia identik dengan es krim dan syal berwarna biru. Kadang, sikapnya itu sangat polos.

Lalu, gadis _tosca _di sampingnya bernama Hatsune Miku. Gadis yang cantik dan hobi menyanyi. Miku menyukai _negi_ atau daun bawang.

Selanjutnya, wanita berambut coklat yang bersikap keibuan. Namun, ia akan mengerikan bila saat marah. Ia adalah Sakine Meiko. Sangat menyukai sake produk manapun.

Dan, si robot kembar. Bernama Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin. Len identik dengan pisang, sedangkan Rin identik dengan jeruk. Keduanya sangat mirip dari fisik sampai mentalnya.

Yang membedakan ya itu, Rin perempuan Len laki-laki.

"Haha, kau bodoh sekali Bakaito!" ejek Miku sambil menarik syal biru Kaito hingga Kaito tercekik.

"Ough! Itu sakit!" seru Kaito. Lalu, mereka tertawa bersama.

Rin yang berjalan di belakang bersama Len dan Meiko mengamati syal milik Kaito.

_Bagus. Coba saja kalau dia memakai benda itu. _Pikir Rin sambil terus mengamati syal Kaito.

.

_Itsumo machiawase no jikan ni_

_Hayaku tsukisugite shimau yo_

_Anata ga kuru no wa itsu datte_

_Jikan-doori ja nai no ni ne_

_._

* * *

><p>"Miku-<em>chan<em>, kau mau makan siang dulu?" tawar Meiko pada Miku yang asyik bermain _game online_ di laptop kesayangannya.

"Tidak. Aku mau bermain laptop dulu saja," tolak Miku lembut. Meiko pun mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

"Rin-_chan_, kau mau makan siang dulu?" tawar Meiko. Tapi kali ini pada Rin yang sibuk melepas sepatu boot hitam miliknya.

"Emm, tidak deh Mei-_neechan_. Aku mau istirahat dulu," tolak Rin juga dengan lembut. Meiko pun pasrah. Ia membuat teh untuk mereka berlima saja.

Rin pun langsung berlari menuju ruangan belakang. Dengan sigap, ia membuka pintu lemari.

"Untunglah masih ada," gumam Rin sambil tersenyum dan langsung mengambil benda yang ia cari.

"Aku akan menggunakan benang rajut ini untuk membuat benda itu!" lanjutnya terus tersenyum. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat benang rajut itu.

Setelah itu, ia berlari kecil sambil membawa benang rajut dan dua jarum rajut.

Rin menuju ke kamar Miku. Pintu kamar itu berwarna hijau _tosca _seperti rambut Miku. Lalu, ada motif _negi _kecil di dekat papan nama bertulis _Miku & Negi!_

Rin terkekeh pelan, dan langsung masuk ke kamar itu.

.

_Sokkenai taido o shita tte_

_Gaman dekizu ni niyakechau_

_Anata no peesu ni wa kanawanai ne_

_Chotto kuyashii_

_._

Di dalam, terlihat Miku, gadis _negi _berambut hijau _tosca _yang diikat _twintails, _asyik menatap layar laptop berwarna hitam kesayangannya.

Rin menutup pintu kamar Miku sambil menenteng jarum rajut dan benang rajut. Miku memiringkan kepalanya.

"Emm, Miku-_neechan_, kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Rin. Miku pun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, tidak kok Rin-_chan_. Aku hanya memainkan _game online _ini. Ada apa?" jawab Miku. Rin pun tersenyum senang dan mendekati _oneechan _-nya itu.

"Aku minta bantuanmu dong! Aku mohon," ujar Rin sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Sebelum itu, ia meletakkan semua alat-alatnya di meja _dark blue_ milik Miku.

"Bantuan? Boleh-boleh saja sih. Aku akan membantumu semampuku," jawab Miku lembut. Mata _azure _Rin berbinar-binar.

"Yay! _Domo arigato, _Miku-_neechan_!" seru Rin senang dan spontan memeluk Miku.

"O-oke! T-tapi tolong le-lep-lepaskan aku. A-aku t-tidak bisa bernap-uhuk! Bernapas!" ronta Miku. Rin hanya nyengir kuda.

Lalu, Rin memberikan benang rajut dan jarum rajut kepada Miku.

"Rin-_chan _mau merajut ya? Mau merajut apa?" tanya Miku sambil menyiapkan benang dan jarum. Rin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Syal!" kata Rin. Semburat merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya. Miku terkekeh pelan.

"Syal? Syal warna biru ya? Mau kau berikan pada Kaito_-niichan _ya?" tanya Miku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Rin menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Tidak! Bukan untuk _oniichan_. Tetapi untuk—"

"Untuk siapa?" potong Miku yang tidak sabaran. Rin menghela napas. Menahan mukanya untuk tidak mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

"Untuk—"

.

"_What_? Kau menyukai orang itu? Hahahaha," respon Miku sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Rin hanya menggembungkan pipi kanannya.

"Ayolah! Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan syal itu," jawab Rin yang mulai kesal. Miku pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Begini ya. Kau lihat ini. Pertama, kau begini, lalu begini."

Miku memberikan contoh dahulu. Rin dengan seriusnya memperhatikan Miku yang sibuk memberikan contoh.

"Ah, kau begitu sih aku juga bisa!" ujar Rin senang. Miku berhenti merajut dan kembali memperhatikan layar laptop.

"Nah, kalau kau bisa bilang begitu, ayo praktekkan," jawab Miku sambil menyerahkan rajutan yang sama sekali belum berbentuk syal itu.

Rin menerimanya dan langsung menirukan gerakan Miku tadi. Serius sekali ia merajut syal biru itu.

Sedangkan Miku sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya sambil terus memainkan _game online _yang ia sukai. Sesekali, Miku melirik _imoutochan _yang sedang serius merajut.

_Rin-chan memang gadis yang baik. Beruntung sekali dia dicintai oleh gadis sebaik dan secantik Rin-chan. Haha._

Pikir Miku sambil tersenyum tipis.

_Beberapa saat kemudian .._

"Ah, aku menyerah! Susah sekali membuatnya," keluh Rin kesal. Miku menoleh memandangi Rin yang dengan kesal meletakkan rajutan yang belum jadi itu.

"Lho? Kok berhenti?" tanya Miku bingung. Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya lagi.

"Susah, _oneechan_. Dikit-dikit benangnya kusut, lalu kepotong. Capek," jawab Rin. Miku tertawa pelan.

"Namanya juga merajut. Kamu 'kan baru pertama kali merajut, makanya terasa susah. Coba deh kamu merajutnya dengan penuh perasaan. Pasti akan terasa senang. Bayangkan saja kalau syal itu adalah _dia_," saran Miku sembari tersenyum.

Rin diam sejenak. Dipandanginya syal yang belum selesai itu. Kemudian—

"Baiklah! _Arigatogozaimasu _Miku-_neechan_! Aku keluar dulu. Titip rajutan ini dulu ya," ujar Rin semangat.

"Iya. Ya sudah, nanti cepat ambil ya. Bisa-bisa dilihat _dia _nanti," jawab Miku sambil tersenyum. Rin pun mengangguk dan keluar kamar Miku.

.

"Mei-_neechan, remote _televisi ada di mana?" tanya Len sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Mana aku tahu, Len-_kun_. Kau cari saja di lemari televisi putih itu," jawab Meiko sekenanya. Len hanya mendengus kesal.

_Kalau tidak tahu, kenapa bilang cari di lemari! Baka oneechan. _

Pikir Len kesal.

Lalu, ia segera menggeledah lemari putih dan mendapati benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih juga.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Eh?" Len mendengar suara derap langkah. Len sudah bisa menebak bahwa pemilik suara derapan langkah itu adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Rin_-chan_!" panggil Len. Rin yang baru melewati lorong yang ada pintu untuk menuju ruang tengah berhenti sejenak dan menengok ke asal suara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin pelan. Len mengangkat _remote _televisi dan menjawab dengan semangat, "Ayo kita putar lagu terbaru kita!"

Salah satu alis Rin terangkat. Pipinya panas.

"A-anu, maaf ya Len_-kun_. Aku sibuk. Kapan-kapan saja ya," tolak Rin lembut sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Len mendengus.

"Oke. Maaf sudah mengganggu kesibukanmu," jawab Len kesal. Rin hanya tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan Len yang sedang menggerutu.

"Fufufu, kau seperti ditolak dalam menyatakan cinta." Ejek Meiko sambil meletakkan lima cangkir berisi teh. Len hanya berdecak kesal.

"Sebaiknya jangan kau ganggu Rin_-chan_ kalau dia sedang sibuk. Bisa-bisa kau rata jika Rin_-chan_ bergabung dengan _Mr. Roadroller_. Kau mengerti 'kan?" lanjut Meiko dengan senyum liciknya.

"Aku tahu. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan kau juga akan rata," jawab Len lemas. Meiko terkekeh pelan dan langsung menikmati tehnya.

"Ayo. Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Nikmati teh ini," ajak Meiko. Len pun menurut dan meminum teh buatan Meiko.

.

_konna kimochi wa kitto_

_hajimete no koto ka mo shirenai_

_dou shiyo sonna mujaki na me de_

_watashi o minaide_

.

Rin naik ke atas tempat tidurnya di bagian atas. Tangannya sibuk merajut syal biru. Kadang-kadang, ia menguap sebentar.

"Aku harap dia menyukai syal ini," gumam Rin sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama, ia membawa syal itu ke kamar Miku.

"Miku-_neechan_, kalau begini bagus enggak?" tanya Rin sambil menampakkan syal yang belum jadi itu.

Miku diam sejenak dan memperhatikan syal tersebut dengan cermat.

"Ya! Itu sudah bagus Rin-_chan_! Kamu hebat juga ya dalam merajut," puji Miku senang. Rin pun tersenyum gembira.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melanjutkan rajutan ini," ujar Rin semangat dan langsung melanjutkan rajutannya.

.

_suki da yo to itte hoshii no_

_motto chikarazuyoku dakishimete_

_watashi no chiisana haato o_

_rin to naraseru no wa anata dake yo_

_._

Setelah beberapa hari, Rin sudah menyelesaikan rajutan syal biru tersebut.

Ia lalu melipatnya dengan rapi dan tidak lupa diberi pengharum agar lebih bagus. Setelah itu, Rin menuju kamarnya.

KLAP.

"Le-len_-kun_?" panggil Rin terbata. Terlihat Len sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku berwarna kuning dan pensil berwarna hijau.

"Ya?" respon Len tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kuning.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," jawab Rin. Semburat merah muda mengembang di kedua pipinya.

"Hmm," gumam Len pelan. Rin mendekati Len dan—

"_Surprise_!" seru Rin sambil menubruk Len. Seketika, syal biru melilit leher Len.

"Waa," seru Len kaget. Dilihatnya wajah Rin yang senang dan memerah. Wajah Len ikut memerah.

"Hehe," kekeh Rin sambil tersenyum. Len membalas senyum Rin. Dipegangnya kuat-kuat syal biru itu.

.

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_

_sore wa anata e no aizu na no_

_mimi o sumasete kiite ne_

_yosomi o shite'tara kikoenai desho_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued ..—<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : **Gimana?

**Rin : **Apanya?** ***cengo*****

**Len : ***diam sambil memperhatikan syalnya*****

**Author : **Ceritanya!

**Rin : **Oh.. *****hening dulu*****

Hey! Katanya mau hiatus!

**Author : **Ini 'kan udah aku buat sebelumnya. Tapi bingung mau _update_ kapan. Nah, ini cuman aku _edit_.

**Len :** Oh** ***sambil terus memperhatikan syalnya*****

Lalu chapter selanjutnya? Oh iya, _ending_-nya juga menggantung di chapter ini *****banyak komentar*****

**Author :** Tenang! Udah aku buat kok. Cuman _update_-nya aja yang lama :p

Hue, biarin. Aku enggak hebat dalam membuat _ending._**  
><strong>

**Rin : **Udah deh. Oke minna-san.. Review please! Ini masih bersambung.. Hanya ada **2 chapter** kok! **2SHOT!**

**Author + Len : R**E**V**I**E**W** P**L**E**A**S**E**..  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : ©Crypton Future Media Yamaha Corpotration**

**Warning : OOC, OOT, jelek, abal, OOT, pendek!  
><strong>

**Summary for Story : **_In the city of Tokyo, in 2111, the twin robots to feel a love._

_After a long life together, they felt it._

_Then, how the story?_**  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Rin Rin Shigunaru =**

**©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**P.S : _Taken__ from the song Rin Rin Shigunaru_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari, seluruh anggota keluarga di <strong>Houses Vocaloid <strong>berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah.

Robot biru— Shion Kaito, asyik memakan _snack _atau makanan ringan dan meminum jus kaleng sambil duduk. Ia duduk di bawah dan melepas syal birunya.

Ia terkikik pelan melihat robot kuning yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara, memakai syal biru yang hampir mirip dengannya.

"Itu bagus, Len_-kun_!" ujar Kaito kepada robot kuning— Kagamine Len. Muka Len merona merah. Ditutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan syal itu.

Len terduduk kaku di atas sofa. Ia menjadi canggung duduk bersama kembarannya di atas sofa putih yang dikhususkan untuk berdua.

Di sampingnya, duduklah sang kembaran robot kuning— Kagamine Rin. Ia sibuk bersenda gurau dengan robot _tosca_.

Robot _tosca _yang diikat _twintails _itu— Hatsune Miku, tertawa-tawa bersama Rin. Ia duduk di lengan sofa.

Lalu, robot berambut coklat sebahu— Sakine Meiko, sibuk membuatkan sarapan dan membuat teh untuk mereka berlima.

.

_ore no kimochi ga wakaranai tte_

_omae wa itsumo iu keredo_

_sunao na kotoba o itta tte_

_kimochi warugaru dake daro_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagamine Len's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi ini, seluruh anggota keluarga— sesama robot yang sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri —berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah.<p>

Aku duduk di atas sofa yang khusus dibuat untuk duduk berdua.

Terlihat Kaito_, _robot tertua di sini sedang asyik memakan makanan ringannya dan jus kalengnya.

"Itu bagus, Len_-kun_!" ucap Kaito_-niichan _sambil tersenyum. Yang ia maksud adalah syal biru yang aku pakai ini.

Kalian pasti sudah tahu asal-usul syal ini.

Ya, tadi malam Rin dengan tiba-tiba menubrukku dan melilitkan syal biru yang menurutku bagus— tidak! _Sangat bagus_ ini.

.

**_Flash Back_**

.**_  
><em>**

"_Surprise_!" seru Rin sambil menubrukku.

"Waa," seruku kaget. Aku yang kaget menoleh ke arah Rin. Seketika, dileherku melilit syal biru yang _sangat bagus_.

"Hehe," kekeh Rin sambil tersenyum. Aku merona merah melihat senyuman Rin yang damai itu. Dengan penuh ketulusan, aku balas tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat syal biru.

Rin terus tersenyum. Aku yang salah tingkah langsung memulai pembicaraan.

"Ap-apa sih Rin_-chan_! Kau mengagetkanku saja," omelku dengan muka merah. Sebisa mungkin aku mengalihkan pandangan Rin dari mukaku. Ya, dengan tujuan agar ia tidak melihat mukaku yang merah.

"A-ano, _gomennasai _Len-_kun_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu," jawab Rin sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memasang _puppy eye_.

_Aku lemah dengan puppy eye Rin-chan yang akan membuatku melting seketika_.

"I-iya. Tidak apa-apa kok!" jawabku cepat-cepat. Seketika, Rin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Spontan, wajahku merah.

"Bagaimana syal biru ini? Bagus tidak? Kalau jelek, maafkan aku. Aku tidak pandai merajut sih," ujar Rin sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

_He? Jadi dia merajut syal ini sendirian? Hebat! Bagus sekali Rin-chan! Aku menyukainya!_

"B-bagus kok! A-ak-aku m-me..men—"

"Bagus?" potong Rin sambil mengangkat wajahnya kembali. Namun, wajahnya sayu.

"Iya! Aku menyukainya!" jawabku cepat-cepat. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa wajahku sekarang sangat merah.

"Yay! _Arigatogozaimasu, _Len-_kun_! Kamu mau memakainya 'kan?" seru Rin kegirangan. Dengan cepat lagi, aku mengangguk.

Reflek, Rin memelukku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku membalas pelukan Rin yang hangat itu. Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak ingin melepaskan saudara kembarku ini. Walaupun aku merasa hal lain.

Lebih. Lebih dari saudara kembar.

.

**_End of Flash Back_**

.

_konna seikaku no ore da kedo_

_omae ni wa wakatte'ru hazu_

_men to mukatte wa ienai keredo_

_kansha shite iru_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kami sudah selesai sarapan. Semuanya langsung kembali ke kamar masing-masing.<p>

Aku bisa menebak bahwa Miku sekarang pasti memainkan _game online _lewat laptopnya. Kaito pasti sedang menggeledah lemari es_— _mencari _ice cream _kesukaannya. Lalu, Meiko pasti sibuk berkutat di dapur. Dan—

_Rin—?_

Dia sedang apa ya? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran saudara kembarku itu. Kadang dia bertingkah polos, kadang dewasa, dan jika marah akan sangat mengerikan.

Ah sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Rin.

_Lalu, aku sekarang mau apa?_

Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Mau apa ya? Seketika, terlintas ide bagus di benakku.

_Apa aku membuat syal untuk Rin saja ya? 'Kan bagus kalau kembar!_

Aku langsung senyum-senyum sendiri dan beranjak dari posisiku. Aku berjalan menuju dapur.

"Mei-_neechan_! Kau sedang sibuk tidak?" tanyaku pada Meiko. Ia sibuk mencuci piring. Di tangannya masih ada busa-busa sabun.

"Tidak juga sih. Ini sudah selesai," jawab Meiko sambil tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum simpul dan lega.

"Maukah Mei_-neechan _membantuku?" tanyaku lagi dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu! Membantu apa?" Meiko balik tanya. Semburat merah muda mengembang di kedua pipiku.

"S-s...syal!" jawabku terbata. Malu, itu yang kurasakan.

"Wah wah, kau mau membuat syal untuk Rin-_chan_ ya? Bagus kalau begitu! Ayo," jawab Meiko dan langsung menarik tanganku.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Len dan Meiko menuju ke ruangan belakang.<p>

"Pertama, kita harus mengambil benang rajut dulu." Ujar Meiko. Len manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

Meiko dengan sigapnya membuka lemari dan mengambil benang-benang rajut.

"Kau mau warna apa? Merah muda?" tawar Meiko sambil menunjukkan benang berwarna merah muda yang sangat bagus.

"Ya!" jawab Len sembari mengangguk senang. Lalu, mereka pun menuju kamar Meiko.

Di kamar Meiko, Meiko memberi contoh terlebih dahulu. Seperti yang dilakukan Miku.

Setelah itu, Len yang melakukan sendiri. Baru sepertiga yang sudah terlihat seperti syal. Sampai_—_

"Len-_kun_! Katanya kau mau memutar video lagu terbaru kita?" seru Rin dari luar kamar Meiko, tetapi terlihat di ambang pintu dengan menggembungkan pipi kanannya.

Len yang kaget langsung menutupi syal itu dengan badannya. Sedangkan Meiko geleng-geleng kepala.

"Len-_kun_ sedang sibuk, Rin_-chan_! Kapan-kapan saja ya. Maaf," jawab Meiko sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Uhh, giliran aku yang mengajak Len-_kun _yang sibuk. Huh, ya sudahlah!" umpat Rin. Len mendengar umpatan itu.

"Dia dulu juga menolakku!" balas Len mengerucutkan bibirnya. Meiko terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah. Dulu itu dia juga sedang merajut," ujar Meiko menenangkan Kagamine satu itu. Len pun pasrah dan melanjutkan rajutannya.

.

_kore wa koi no kakehiki_

_ijiwaru ne sonna koto nai daro_

_demo ne tsunaida te hanasanai_

_kekkyoku wa yasashii_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sore hari, langit memerah. Rin berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Len yang sibuk membersihkan suatu lorong yang penuh debu.<p>

"Len-_kun_! Langit sore indah lho! Ayo kita ke atap," ajak Rin dengan senyum cerianya. Len hanya menghela napas.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Kapan-kapan saja ya Rin," tolak Len lembut_. _Rin yang tidak puas dengan jawaban kembarannya itu mendengus.

"Ayolah! Ini 'kan sudah selesai. Aku mohon," pinta Rin sambil memasang _puppy eye_. Len menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih ada urusan setelah ini," tolak Len lagi. Karena sudah kesal, Rin meninggalkan Len. Mata _azure _Rin berkaca-kaca.

Sedangkan Len hanya bisa berdiri memandangi punggung Rin yang semakin menjauh.

"Maaf," gumam Len. Setelah itu, ia segera menuju kamarnya.

.

Malam hari, Rin tertidur lelapnya. Pita putih yang biasa ia pakai, dilepas dan diletakkan di samping tempat tidur yang ada di atas.

Sedangkan Len_—_

Len duduk di atas kursi belajarnya. Lampu belajar miliknya masih hidup. Kedua tangannya sibuk merajut syal.

"Yeah! Sebentar lagi selesai!" serunya pelan. Setelah itu, ia terus merajut sampai malam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia meletakkan alat-alat rajutan dan meletakkannya di lemari. Syal merah muda tersebut ia letakkan di lemari juga, tetapi lemari milik Len.

Rambut Len yang digerai terlihat berantakan. _Ponytail _di belakang dilepas. Sekarang, ia mau tidur. Lelah juga untuk merajut sebuah syal.

Pantas Rin sangat senang saat syal birunya ia terima dan ia pakai terus.

.

_suki da yo to itte ageru yo_

_uttoushii kurai itte ageru yo_

_hontou ni uttoushisou da ne_

_yamero to iwarete mo yamemasen kara_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Di suatu sore, Rin keluar kamar. Bukan ke ruangan bawah, tetapi ke balkon.<p>

Dilihatnya pemandangan sore hari. Langit merah yang indah. Ada warna _orange, _warna kesukaannya.

Ia datang ke balkon atas permintaan Len tadi pagi.

.

**_Flash Back_**

.**_  
><em>**

"Rin_-chan_, nanti sore kamu ke balkon ya. Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu," ujar Len pada Rin yang sibuk memakan sarapannya.

"Memang mau memberitahu apa?" tanya Rin dengan mulut penuh.

"Pokoknya pergilah ke balkon! Ini penting!" jawab Len sambil memalingkan mukanya. Semburat merah muda mengembang di kedua pipinya.

Rin yang polos hanya berpikir bahwa Len sedang demam.

"Oh. _Oki doki_!" jawab Rin. Len hanya bisa menghela napas lega.

.

**_End of Flash Back_**

.

"Rin-_chan_.." panggil seseorang. Rin tahu suara ini. Suara yang sangat familiar. Segera ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Len_-kun_!" seru Rin sambil tersenyum. Len ikut tersenyum. Kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di belakang.

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," ujar Len. Pipinya merona. Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Rin. Len menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu_—_

.

_rin rin shigunaru mushi shitara_

_ihan kippu kitte shimau zo_

_kizukanakatta ja sumanai_

_iiwake saretara yurushichau ka mo_

_.  
><em>

"_Surprise_!" seru Len sambil menubruk Rin. Di leher Rin terdapat syal berwarna merah muda.

"Kyaa!" pekik Rin kaget. Rin menyadari bahwa di lehernya melilit sesuatu. Dan ia sadar bahwa ini sama waktu ia berikan syal pada Len. Jangan-jangan_—_

"L-len-_kun_?" gumam Rin masih kaget. Len tersenyum tipis. Ia terus memeluk Rin.

Ya, ia memeluk Rin. Len merasakan kehangatan tubuh Rin.

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite_," bisik Rin tepat di telinga Rin. Rin sampai bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat sang Kagamine Len.

Setelah kalimat Len berakhir, muka keduanya memerah. Merah padam bagaikan tomat matang.

"Eh? _Etto... Watashi mo anata o aishite imasu_!" jawab Rin dengan muka merahnya. Karena malu, ia memejamkan matanya, dan_—_

.

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_

_(darin rinrin)_

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_

_(darinrin) (oi kora!) (uhya-)_

_.  
><em>

"Yay!" seru Rin senang sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Len. Ia lalu berlari ke dalam kamar dengan muka merah dan senang.

"Hei kau!" seru Len kaget.

* * *

><p>"Kalian mendengar suara gaduh dari atas tidak?" tanya Miku dengan cemas.<p>

"Tak apa. Itu pasti sedang ada pertandingan cinta!" ujar Meiko dengan senyum khas'nya. Miku dan Kaito saling berpandangan.

"Untuk memastikan, ayo kita lihat!" ujar Kaito. Meiko dan Miku mengangguk setuju.

"AYO!" seru mereka bertiga.

Di saat bersamaan, Len dan Rin yang ada di atas, sibuk memanjat ke atas.

"Hei! Tunggu aku! Kau jahat!" ujar Rin kesal. Len sudah berhasil naik ke atap. Sedangkan Rin masih ada di bawah.

"Ayo. Aku bantu," jawab Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tidak lama, mereka berdua sudah ada di atap.

"Indah ya?" ujar Rin. Len tersenyum. Lalu, ia merangkul pinggang Rin dengan tangan kirinya. Rin menoleh dan mendapati Len tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Seindah kau!" jawab Len. Rin tersipu malu. Ia ikut merangkul Len.

Bersama-sama, mereka menatap langit yang mulai berwarna hitam. Tanda malam akan tiba.

Sedangkan para _stalker _berusaha naik ke atap.

Pertama, Miku sudah mencapai bibir atap. Disusul Meiko. Lalu, Kaito meloncat dan hampir terjatuh.

"Dasar Bakaito!" omel kedua gadis itu.

Lalu, mereka melihat Duo Kagamine sibuk melihat bintang-bintang yang sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan diri.

"Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau _twincest_," ujar Meiko sambil tersenyum. Miku mengangguk.

"Iya.." jawab Miku. Sedangkan Kaito hanya menatap kedua gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Di saat bersamaan, Len dan Rin saling berpegangan tangan, menikmati indahnya malam.

.

_rin to oto ga kikoeta nara_

_sore wa anata e no aizu na no_

_mimi o sumasete kiite ne_

_mimi o sumasenakute mo kikoete'ru_

.

* * *

><p><strong>= OWARI =<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author : **Udah di_edit_ nih~ XD

**Rin : **Sombong!

**Len :** Udah deh. Yang penting..

**Author + Len + Rin + Meiko + Kaito + Miku :** **R**E**V**I**E**W** P**L**E**A**S**E**..**

* * *

><p><strong>BALASAN UNTUK REVIEW CHAPTER #1<strong>

Kali ini saya mau membalas di sini saja. Soalnya ribet balas review lewat PM. _Gomen_ =w=

Habis, ada yang enggak pakai akun jadi tidak bisa dijawab. Tulis di sini saja deh =o=**  
><strong>

**#**Aleunaf Acsis : _Em, ya! Salam kenal juga.. Shigunaru itu bahasa jepangnya signal.. Ah enggak papa.  
>Arigato 4 review.. =3<em>

**#**Rin 'aichii' Kagamine :_ I-iya Aichii-neechan.. LenRin. Ini baru update =_=" Maaf update-nya lama  
>Oki doki, arigato 4 review.. =D<em>

**#**Ai-chan Kagamine : _Huee, Ai-neechan. Iya. Gomennasai, *nangis bombay*_

_Ara? Enggak ada typo? Terimakasih atas koreksinya! :D_

_Okay, arigato 4 review.. =)_

**#**Mai Komiko : _Hai juga Mai-san.. Oh ya? Iya.. Bagus banget.. Em, i-iya.. Onegai.._

_Arigato 4 review.. =3_

**#**Mikagami Yumi : _Etto, i-iya Mika-chan =w= Habis kepanjangan kalau YahiKonan. Huehe #ngakak_

_Em! Iya.. Ya, typo belum ada ya? Makasih koreksinya.. A-anu, update-nya pasti lama #garuk2 kepala =w=_

_Oki doki, arigato 4 review Mika-chan.. =D_

**#**Uzumaki Hinata : _Um! Konbanwa Uzumaki-san._

_A-arigatogozaimasu untuk pujiannya.. #memang itu pujian ya?_

_Arigato 4 review.. =)_

**#**Hikari Kamishiro : _Ya.. Aku dapat ide ini dari PV MMD di YouTube.. XD_

_Tentu dong.. Arigato 4 review Hikari-san.. ^^  
><em>

.

**Author : **Huahaha.. _Domo arigatogozaimasu_, sudah membaca fanfic ini..

Ternyata seabrek juga yang membaca. _Arigato minna-san_.. \(^w^)/_  
><em>


End file.
